Hostage: The Prequel
by cheesypicklesauce
Summary: When Forks High is taken hostage under criminal's control, and Bella and Edward are put into a compromising position, will fate bring them together, or will their fear leave them struggling to hold onto their lives? *Really angsty in the beginning*. AN: Two years later, I have decided to make this a prequel to another story.
1. Best Friends for Never

Adrenaline surged through my veins, as I wedged myself between the wall and the couch, crouching down on all fours, holding my breath to hide myself better. The room was very nearly pitch black, and my eyes opened wide as I tried to see around me. I was trying so hard to control my breathing, to not make it loud. I knew it would stand out in the dead silent room. The shadows concealed my tiny frame, though I knew that my pale skin would stand out in the dark. I could only hope that my pursuer wouldn't see me behind the mahogany leather couch. I could hear the whir of the air conditioning as cool air circulated around the room, and my breathing hitched, as I heard footsteps coming near.

It was then that I shut my eyes tight, willing myself not to be seen or heard. I didn't want to be found. That would be bad. I could hear the heavy breathing of a male in the room next to me, and I think that I stopped breathing altogether, my heart pounding against my chest, nervousness wracking through my entire body.

There was nothing worse than having to sit there, trying to hide from someone in the middle of the night, with your limbs cramping up from being in an uncomfortable position. But that was my situation, so of course I was going to attempt to make the best of it.

"Bella. Isabella Swan." I heard my name being called, and I flinched, biting my bottom lip tenderly, "You can't hide forever honey. I'll find you eventually. Come out, come out wherever you are." I bowed my head, my long dark locks spilling over my shoulders, shielding my face.

I heard footsteps moving around the carpeted floor, and the vibrations pulsing through my hands, "Just give up sweetie. You wouldn't want to face the consequences would you?" I could see his enormous shadow now, in the light of the moonlight. I winced. He was close. Too close. He stopped for a second, seemingly listening. And then, he headed straight for me. I let out a little squeal, and scrambled up to my feet, bolting from behind the couch towards the kitchen. I heard shouting, and then footsteps behind me.

Unfortunately, just as I ran into the kitchen, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and I felt myself falling towards the floor, "I've got her!" Another male voice shouted. I continued to struggle, eyes wide, trying to break for the foyer. But then, the light came on, and the arms holding moved up to my ribs. And then, the fingers started moving.

I opened my mouth wide, curling into fetal position, a loud laugh escaping my lips, "Jasper!" I cried breathlessly, tears already streaming down my face as I laughed hysterically, "Stop it! Stop you win!" I pleaded as he continued to run his fingers down my ribs to my stomach. I smiled and looked back around at the face that was grinning brightly at me, his tight lips pushed into a little smile, his gorgeous blue eyes smiling down at me. His cheeks were hollowed in, and his messy blond hair danced in front of my eyes. I clawed at his chest weakly, throwing my head back against the kitchen tile, trying to push his hands off me.

"Let her go Jasper." A voice said, as a big man walked from the living room I'd just fled from, to the kitchen. He was smiling brightly at me, a similar look in his eyes playing back at me. I groaned as Jasper finally stopped tickling me.

"We won." Jasper said and stuck his tongue out at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He chuckled, "Hey Emmett would you go get Alice and Rosalie? They're probably hiding out back or something." He said with a smile, still looking down at me.

"As for you Bella, I can't believe you hid behind the couch!" he laughed, and poked my stomach. I slapped his hand away playfully and set a glare at him.

"Be quiet. I thought it was a good hiding place up until Emmett started teasing me!" I said and returned his gesture of sticking my tongue out at him. Jasper just laughed at me.

"Well, it sucks, because nothing you say and no excuse you give me can save you!" He laughed, and my eyes widened.

"No!" I said, shaking my head, "I swear, I'll do your laundry for a month!" I said quickly, as he ducked his arms under my body and scooped me up, carrying me towards the back door. I wriggled, but of course, Jasper had an iron grip.

"Nothing can save you!" He said with a fake evil laugh. I heard Rosalie and Alice laughing somewhere outside, and then Emmett's booming voice. They were going to witness my ebarrassment.

"Jasper! I'll clean your room. I'll...do your homework. Shit, I'll run around the neighborhood naked!" I squealed, knowing that I'd never actually do that.

"As nice as that sounds, Bella, we've had the same tradition going for the past eight years, and it would be a pity to get rid of it now." he said, as he pulled me through the doors towards the pool. Rosalie and Alice were there, Emmett standing between them, watching with broad grins.

"I can't believe you got found! Once again, the male team beats the female team because of little Bella!" Rosalie said throwing me a joking glare. I pouted.

"It's not my fault." I said, still wriggling as Jasper stopped at the side of the pool. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You were always my favorite?" I tried in a questioning tone, eyebrows arched. Jasper just laughed.

"Au revoir Isabella." He said, as heswung my body backwards, then forward, letting me free fall into the pool, me screaming the whole way.

The cool water filled around my ears, and soaked into my clothes, air bubbles streaming wildly from my mouth as I continued to scream. I immediately started swimming towards the surface, the cold water penetrating my skin. As I surfaced, I pushed my wet hair back, and glared up at all of them. Every single one of them was laughing at me. I pouted and swam for the stairs, pulling myself out of the water. "Damnit. Leave it to you guys to throw me in the pool in the middle of December." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself, my navy shirt clinging to my skin, my dark jeans uncomfortably rubbing against my thighs.

"Rules are rules, Bella." Alice said with a grin, "And you always lose, so you always get thrown in the pool." She giggled. I rolled my eyes, and started walking towards her, arms outstretched.

"Come here, give me a big hug!" I said, and she laughed, dodging my sopping body, and shaking her head.

"No way Bella. Come on. I'll get you some dry clothes and a towel. Or a blow dryer. And...some make up remover." She giggled, and I dabbed at my cheeks with my wet fingers, knowing that my face was probably streaked with runny mascara. As I followed Alice into the house, I stuck my tongue out at everyone else. My friends. My wonderful four friends. How I loved them. Alice led me up to her room after I dried off, careful not to get the carpet all wet.

"Seriously Bella," Alice said as she rifled through her drawers, "We need to work on your hiding tactics." She giggled, and I shook my head.

"Just like we need to work on my walking tactics. I seem to be able to trip on nothing, in case you hadn't noticed." I mumbled, knowing perfectly well that I was even more dysfunctional as a block of wood, and all a block of wood did was sit there. No. I didn't do nothing. I tripped on my own feet. Tripped on nothing. Tripped on hard surfaces, dry surfaces, wet surfaces, smooth surfaces. Anything and everything. I was amazing.

Alice threw some clothes at me, and I winced as I looked down at them. Leave it to Alice to give me the most fancy clothes she can find. She always did have a problem with my wardrobe. Of course I'd been trying to work on it, but it was much more difficult than it seemed, what with all the price tags, and money that I didn't have.

"You'll get the hang of it some day, Bella. I promise." She assured me as I slipped out of my wet clothes.

"That's what you said last week when I got thrown into that stupid pool." I said with a smirk at her. She smiled brightly.

"Exactly. And maybe if you keep telling yourself that, it'll actually happen." She joked, and I pulled the two hundred jeans she'd given me up, then grabbed the shirt, and pulled it over my head. I sighed.

"Alice. It's cold. And this thing...has no sleeves." I mumbled as I flicked the one inch thick strap. She smiled and reached into her closet, pulling out a jacket, then throwing it at me. I smiled.

"Thank you. I'll have you know that it's snowing outside." I said and raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled.

"I know. But since when has Bella gotten cold in the snow?" She asked, and I sighed. She was remembering the time when we went up to the ski slopes in the mountains, and I had refused to put on a jacket, even though it was thirty below. I was five, and stupid. Of course, then I'd gotten pneumonia and had to spend the rest of the vacation in Forks General. But she didn't have to bring it up every time I asked for a jacket.

"Since I was thrown into a nearly frozen pool in the middle of the winter." I retorted, and stomped out of her room. I sighed and giggled as I turned out of the door, bumping into a rather hard, rather fleshy object. I stumbled back a little and looked up, then gasped and shrunk backwards a little bit.

Staring down at me, was a man so handsome, he could probably put gods to shame. His pale skin stretched perfectly around the sharp chin and jaw line, his cheekbones harsh yet sweet looking. Those penetrating dreamy green eyes stared back at me, with shock, then hurt, and then anger. The messy bronze hair that sat on top of his head flopped in front of his face.

And in the instant that he was there, he was gone, walking swiftly and quickly down the hall to his room, my eyes following him the entire way. I glanced down the hall, to the door at the very end. I bit my lip, looking down at the ground, suddenly going quiet. Alice stepped behind me, and watched as the god shut his door.

"He'll come around. Don't worry." She said quietly. Alice, of course, was talking about her older brother, Edward. The only man I'd ever loved, and the only person who's life I had ruined. He had been my best friend since kindergarden, up until a year ago, when I just about ruined his life. Around middle school, I had an epiphany; I loved Edward Cullen. He had been my idol for the past nine years. He was so nice. We worked perfectly together. For four years I kept that secret, determined to make him love me in return. He never did.

It was in tenth grade that I so blatantly ripped his life away from him. And of course, it involved me doing something stupid.

A car accident. Nothing more than that. I was fifteen and had just gotten my permit. I was driving around town, alone. Something that was perfectly illegal. With my father being the police chief, people were shocked when they found out. But, all that I remember, was driving, taking a wrong turn, and hitting another car going full speed dead on.

I should have died. It should have been me. But no. The other driver had to die. Hit their head to hard against the windshield. I was shocked to find out, when I woke up a week later in the hospital with stitches just about everywhere, that the driver had been Edward and Alice's mother, Elizabeth. Edward hadn't spoken a word to me since. I had gone to his house after getting out of the hospital, wanting to apologize, but all he did was stare at me, and start tearing up. Alice had forgiven me instantly, saying that it wasn't my fault, when I so clearly knew it was. To this day, I haven't been the same.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all forgave me. So why can't he?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stairs. I looked down at the ground, fighting back the aching tears. I needed a hug badly.

It wasn't a surprise that when I got downstairs, people were immediately questioning my attitude, "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper said, and everyone turned to look at me. I lifted my head to look at him, then looked away, and clenched my jaw.

"Edward." Alice explained. It was just that one word that let everyone know what had gone down. A few seconds later, I was bombarded by people hugging me and saying nice things to me. And a few minutes later, they were already trying to cheer me up.

"You know what? I think we should watch a movie. Or play twister. Or we can make smores." Emmett said. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"No way man. Last time we tried to make smores we almost blew up the kitchen." He said and grinned.

"And last time we played twister, someone decided to put baby oil on the red circles, and Bella broke her arm." Rosalie added. That got everyone laughing, including me.

"But only Bella would do that, so we can just leave her out!" Emmett pointed out. I threw my hands in the air.

"What the heck? Try being nice why don't ya?" I said and pouted.

"Movie it is!" Alice cut through us, and laughed, as she went and pulled out some romantic comedy, as the rest of us flopped down on the couch together, squeezed tight. Alice slipped the disc in, and turned the tv on, then grabbed the remote, and danced over to Jasper, plopping herself down on his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against the back of her shoulder.

"Ew." I mumbled, "Jasper, I love you man, but do you have to do that when you're sitting right next to me?" I complained, and just to make fun of me, Emmett then wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. I made a disgusted noise.

"Seriously guys? It's bad enough that I have to see that every day, but to have to sit between it? No way." I said and laughed as I slipped down on to the ground. Everyone laughed along with me, and the lights dimmed as the movie began playing.

I wasn't even paying attention to half of it. I was still thinking about Edward. I never saw him, except at school, when he avoided me at all costs. It was kind of depressing, and it hurt especially bad because of...well how much I loved him. And I had thought that surely, he cared enough about me to be able to forgive me. But he hand his mom had been close too. I couldn't deny that. And I, being his best friend, probably shouldn't have been the one to take her away from him.

The movie went by in a blur, my eyes mostly stationary on the digital clock, as it inched more and more towards the three o'clock regions. I felt my eyelids drooping sometime between where Winnie the Pooh got his head stuck in a bee hive, and when Christopher Robin comes in with an umbrella. Wait. Why were we watching Winnie the Pooh? I lay down, to get my comfortable, cushioning my head with my arms. I could hear loud smooching noises from the couch behind me, but disregarded everything. With the background sounds playing behind me, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_I was excited. I'd passed my written driving test today with flying colors. Or...as good as you can get when you spent nearly six months studying, and who knows how long quizzing your police father about traffic laws. Mom would have been proud of me, I just know it. Had she still been alive. I was feeling spontaneous as I sat there, talking with Edward on the phone._

_"What does it feel like?" He asked me, and I giggled._

_"Super awesome." I responded, and smiled brightly to myself, even though I knew he couldn't see it through the phone. Every time I talked to or about Edward, I couldn't help but smile._

_"That's how I felt. Then again, you are nearly eight months younger than me, and I pretty much already have my license." He chuckled. I pouted._

_"That's not very nice." I objected. He chuckled._

_"Bella, you can't even get in the driver's seat of a car without a parent with you." he teased, and I sighed heavily._

_"Oh really?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow._

_"Really." He responded, and I crossed my arms over my chest, hooking the phone between my ear and shoulder._

_"I'm just about to prove you wrong then." I said hotly, and I could hear him laughing._

_"Don't do anything stupid, Bella." He said brightly, and I sighed._

_"Don't make me do anything stupid, Edward." I replied. "I think...that I'm going to take a drive." I said and grinned broadly, just thinking about it. I was excited now. I was going to go take a drive. Edward sighed heavily._

_"That's stupid, Bella." He said, his usual phrase he gave me before I went and did something I usually regretted later. But no matter how many times i heard it, I would just go and keep doing stupid things._

_"I love you too Edward." I said, my voice sounding sarcastic, but my words being sincere. He laughed._

_"Yeah, well, good luck with that." He said, his tone nonbelieving. I smirked._

_"I'll see you. Your house. Ten minutes. Don't worry. I'll be there." I said and grinned as he mumbled a 'whatever', then hung up. My heart swelled as I reached for my jacket and my dad's keys to the truck he'd already gotten me. I loved going to Edward's house. I loved Edward. He was such a great friend. Little did I know, that the phone conversation would be the last time that I would speak to him in a long time._

_I walked quickly onto the driveway, the sun actually out in the sky for once. I smiled as I looked up at him, happy that it matched my mood for once in this gloomy old town. I slid into the truck and slammed the rusty door behind me, gently sliding the key into the ignition, and starting the engine. I put the gear in rear, and backed up cautiously. Then, just as carefully, I switched the gear to drive, and started down the road, slowly at first, then speeding up as I got more comfortable. Within five minutes, I was moving down the road freely, going at the same speed, if not faster than everyone else. I was on seventh heaven. I was in a car, I had my permit, I was going to see Edward. Everything was perfect._

_As I turned down the road to his house, I sped up a little bit, seeing as all there was was just a long road, ending with just his humungous mansion. I grinned to myself, singing happily along with the radio (even though it was crackling with static), my foot pressing harder and harder on the gas pedal as I continued to speed up._

_I didn't even notice the car turning onto the road from the intersection up ahead. And by the time I did, it was too late. I saw the tiny little compact car as it sped towards me, felt the adrenaline surge through my body as I slammed on the brakes, and then the hard impact that slammed me back into my seat, my head knocking hard against the window. Glass was everywhere, and I clung to the steering wheel as the car spun out of control. I could hear metal crunching on metal, and then I sreamed out, as my old truck slammed into a tree. I groaned, looking down at my blood covered body. Was that my blood? How did I get here? Where was I? What? Edward. Where's Edward. I was going to his house. Don't do anything stupid Bella......_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

That devil pixie had brought her here again! What the hell was I supposed to do with my life, if my sister is continuously bringing home my ex best friend and true mortal enemy? I mean, it was great that Alice had a friend and all, but why oh why did it have to be _her? _I think they're doing it on purpose. To mess with me. Maybe make me want to kill myself. After mom died, that's really the only thing I've ever wanted to do.

Instead, I wasted away my life becoming the jock at the school, getting with all the hot girls, letting out my rage on random trees, since it was nearly impossible to have a football team at the school. Bella Swan was haunting my life like I would have never thought possible before. She was one girl that never ceased to amaze me, and not necessarily in a good way.

After my mom's car crash, she went absolutely silent. She didn't speak. Only to me, and that's when I absolutely did not want her around. She refused to talk to Charlie, or the therapists that Charlie took her to. She wouldn't speak in school after she got out of the hospital. She kept her eyes on the ground. Bella changed. Maybe that's what I'm getting at. Maybe, I was just that upset with her because I lost my mom, and my best friend that day. I know for fact that Bella has never gone back to her normal self. She was like a depressed little teenager. I would know. Even though my gut burned with hate every time I saw her, I made it my responsibility to watch her. My own personal suicide watch.

Then again, six months after the accident, I gave up on it. Bella was too much for me. I hated her with something fierce, and it was just so difficult to even look at her nowadays.

What am I supposed to think of her? She killed my mom, because of her own stupid ideas, and she didn't expect to have to pay for it? I hate saying this, but Bella should have been the one they couldn't save at the hospital. It was her mistake. Her fault. She shouldn't have been driving. I told her not to. I told her not to.

"Damnit." I groaned as I punched my wall, my head dropping to my hands. Every time Bella came over, I would think about the accident, and get all depressed. It wasn't the way I wanted things to go in my life, but it was certainly happening with or without my permission.

I could hear Emmett's loud booming voice through the floor, and couldn't help the smile that emerged on my face as I heard Bella's shrill squeal. It was simply contagious. I heard Jasper's laughter next, and then Bella's voice begging for them to stop doing something, her bubbling laughter escaping her lips. This was a different Bella from the Bella everyone saw at school. There, she was quiet and reserved. Here, she was simply herself, happy and carefree. That is, until I walked into the room. Then she got quiet, and this pained expression on her face, like just me being there was killing her a little bit inside.

What should I care? Honestly? I could be in love with her, and not even know it because of the immense amount of absolute hatred I felt for the girl. I certainly didn't think it was my fault either, that our relationship was so screwed up.

I sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom, so I could get ready for bed. If Alice was having Bella over as a sleepover, I was in for one hell of a night. Those girls could seriously talk, and the walls in this house weren't all that thick. I stepped out of my room, grimacing as I heard Bella's shrieks of hysterical laughter, and Emmett's booming voice, then a loud splash and more screams. So they were playing hide and seek. A game, that last year, I would have been happy to join in on. The loser got thrown in the pool. Mine and Bella's rules, considering we hadn't even met the Cullens until after the accident. Bella would always lose. She was terrible at being quiet. And running.

That accursed smile forced it's way onto my face again as I thought of the clumsy way she would always fall over the furniture and run into objects that weren't even really there. It made me miss our friendship.

But not miss it so much that I want to actually go back to it. No. I'd never be friends with Bella ever again. She'd broken my heart enough to last the century.

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush, grimacing as I saw Bella's bag next to the bath tub. Alice insisted on leaving all her stuff in here, to prevent clutter in her own room. That concept, I will never understand. I think my devil of a sister does it on purpose.

Knowing that everyone would be going to bed soon, and they would be coming upstairs, I rushed through brushing my teeth, and washing my face. It was done so hastily, and I bustled out of the bathroom. Apparently, not soon enough.

A shaking, sopping wet, freezing cold Bella was walking out of Alice's, a small smile on her face. And she was walking straight towards me. Shit.

I stopped dead in my tracks, absolutely frozen, as I stared at the pathetic life form in front of me. She didn't even notice me until she bumped into me. I sunk backwards, repulsed by the fact that she had actually just touched me. Her eyes flickered up to my face, and my heart immediately tore into a million pieces.

Why, when I hated her with every fiber in my being, did she have to look at me with that pathetic little look on her face? She was so innocent, all the time. So quiet. So conserved. I just couldn't stop hating her though, no matter what she looked like. No matter how much I wanted not to.

Bella stumbled backwards a few steps, her mouth half open to stutter out an apology. She was staring at me, almost in a daze. Probably because she never really saw me in person, and this was one of those rare occurrences, where she actually got to.

I, in turn, couldn't help but looking at her. She was so pale, always had been. Her hair was a dark brown, and it clung to her shoulders, seeing as it was damp. A pale pink blush was rising to her cheeks, and she had sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and was nibbling on it slightly. I couldn't help but notice the look of mixed hope and uneasiness on her face. Those big brown doe eyes were looking up at me, and I could see the hurt behind them. Even I would be scared at the harsh glare I was giving her right now.

I heard Alice's voice, breaking both of us from our trances. Bella blinked in shock, and I took the opportunity to rev around her, and bolt straight for my room. I turned around to close the door, and I got a glimpse of that angel in the hallway, her stance sagging, as she watched me shut the door on her with a look of extreme hurt on her face.

I stood there, staring at the door for a good five minutes, before I actually turned around and flopped down onto the bed, pressing my face into the pillow, and letting out a frustrated cry.

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me, that one was for sure.


	2. Just the Girl

"Mrs. Swan, it would make my day a hundred times better if you would actually pay attention in my class." A loud voice spoke in my ear. I yanked my head up from where it had been resting on the desk. My eyes wandered up to the harsh glare my math teacher, Mr. Clark was giving me. I quickly mumbled an apology, and glanced around me at all the students staring at me.

Alice and Emmett were laughing silently at me, while Rosalie was simply staring at her nails. I glanced at Mike Newton, who was staring at me intently. He grinned as we made eye contact and wiggled his eyebrows at me, then winked. I rolled my eyes, feeling bile force it's way up my throat. Swallowing it thickly, my gaze moved further on it's own, and rested directly on the uneasy gaze of Edward Cullen. Just the man I'd been thinking about.

I felt my mouth go slack, before Edward's jaw clenched, and he turned away sharply. I felt my heart sink to my stomach, and glanced down at the desk as I heard Mr. Clark's voice pick up again. Alice cast me a sidelong look, and smiled weakly. I lifted my head and offered her a smile, before lowering my eyes back down to the desk. Why, oh why did the one person that I was in love with have to hate me so much? Couldn't he see how much I craved him? How every time he looked at me, then turned away, I felt more hurt than the physical pain of being stabbed with a thousand knives?

I sat through the rest of class in a complete daze, not really looking up at anyone, and not really paying any attention to anyone. Ever since the sleepover at Alice's house on Saturday, I'd been slightly out of it, not really able to pay attention to anything. It had been the first time that I'd actually made physical contact with Edward, and it was driving me absolutely insane. It reminded me of how much I needed him. Not just his presence, but his friendship. The way he made me smile when I was down. How we did everything together.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I remembered how hard his body had felt when I ran into him, then the look that he gave me before he turned and sped off to his room. I wanted to cry over it so badly, but I knew that I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I wasn't going to be a baby, and complain because I'd killed my friend's mom.

When the bell for the end of the period finally rang, I slowly pushed all my books into my bag, and stood up, sliding my chair across the floor as I pushed it into the desk. I glanced at Alice, and shook my head, letting her know that I didn't really want to talk to anyone right then. She understood. We knew each other so well like that. Ever since her mother's death, Alice and I had grown closer and closer to each other. She probably knew my shoe size by now.

I made my way towards the door, keeping my head down to the ground as I hugged myself. Edward discreetly sped up as he too walked towards the door, trying hard not to make eye contact. I winced at his indirect gesture, feeling yet another pierce go straight through my heart. Why did men have to be so difficult?

Just as I was about to make my escape out the door, Mike Newton, of all people, stepped in front of me, his usual perky grin planted firmly on his face. I sighed heavily, trying to conceal my anger as he looked down at me.

"So Bella." He started in his wanna-be-sexy voice. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me this Friday." He said, very comfortable as he asked. _Probably because he's been asking you the same thing for the past six weeks_, I thought, disgusted already. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go on a date with this kid. Just once. Then maybe he'd leave me alone. Or he'd want to go further with the relationship, and keep asking me to go out with him until I fell in love with him, and...ugh I don't think I could handle that.

"Sorry, Mike, I'm helping my dad out down at the station." I said quickly, and he smirked at me.

"You used that excuse three weeks ago, Bella, honey." He said smugly, as I winced at his word usage, "Face it. You just can't escape me. You're just afraid that you'll fall in love with me." He said, making me hate him even more. I let out a heavy sigh, and eyed Alice, pleading with my eyes.

"Fine, yeah Mike. Friday. Whatever." Today was Tuesday. Maybe I could figure out how to get myself hospitalized before then. Being me, it wouldn't be that hard to do. Mike was simply beaming.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked, but I was already walking away, waving my hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then." I called back to him, not even bothering to ask him where exactly we were going. If I didn't plan on going anyway, why bother asking? Alice smiled, and finally moved towards me. I cast her a sullen look, and she pulled my into a hug.

"It's okay Bella." She murmured, "Life will get better. I promise." She said with a gentle smile. I shook my head and shut my eyes, not really wanting to think about making my life better. Or making my life worse. Cause right then, I'm pretty sure that I could have willingly thrown myself out of a thirty story window.

"He asked me out. Again." I complained softly, resting my head on her shoulder.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Mike Newton had it hot for you." Jasper said as he came up behind us. Alice smacked him on the arm, as I lifted my head to glare at him.

"Shuddup Jasper, Bella's having a girl moment." She scolded, then went back to comforting me, as I sighed heavily.

"Why do you say that Jasper?" I asked instead. He chuckled.

"He was just very nearly skipping down the hall, yelling about how 'he got a date with Isabella Swan, the most beautiful girl in the world'." He said brightly, and I groaned, turning my face into Alice's shoulder. I could hear her quietly scolding Jasper, as she patted my head.

"Come on Bella, it's okay. I'm sure you can force yourself through it. Or come through with an excuse to get you out of it." She said softly, and I groaned.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled, and shook my head.

"Well you're going to have to pull it together. Because it's time for biology, and you know I don't have this class with you." She told me gently, and I groaned. She may not have it, but Edward did. In fact, neither Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, or Alice had this class with me. It was me, Mike Newton, his preppy chick friends, and Edward. My worst nightmare.

As I sauntered into the classroom, I kept my head down, not really wanting to look at anyone right then. I just wanted to get this class over with, so that I could go home. I slid into my seat uncomfortably, and started drawing designs on the desk with my finger lazily. I watched as Edward walked into the classroom, his jaw locked, looking very angry. Newton moved in after him, and smiled at me as he sat down in his seat. Edward moved slowly as he sat down next to me. I looked away, choking on my tears, knowing that even though we were lab partners permanently, and without change, he would still refuse to talk to me. It hurt. A lot.

Today though, I could feel Edward's penetrating gaze as he sat down and dropped his bag next to the table. I glanced at him, and he looked away quickly.

The bell rang, and Mr. Banner stepped up to the front of the class, clapping his hands together, "Today we're going to watch a video on..." And then I zoned out. I didn't really want to listen to this man talk about how much he loved biology. That's all he ever did anyway. Never really taught us anything. I hated this class from the first day of school, when he'd sat me next to Edward, and then refused to change our seats even when we both begged him to. He said that we were too smart to be with anyone else, so we might as well be with each other. Now I thought that was stupid, but he was the teacher, and there wasn't really much that I could do about his decision now, so I just remained silent.

The class passed by slowly, making it difficult for me to concentrate much less breath. Edward was so difficult sometimes. The way he shifted away from me in his seat. Or how his body froze as I let out a heavy sigh. It made me feel so horrible. About everything that I'd done. Finally, it was time to take notes.

I stared down at the contents of my backpack in pure frustration, fishing through it as I searched frantically for my notebook. I was grumbling under my breath of course, about how annoying it was that I could never find anything I needed when I needed it the most. Edward, who was sitting next to me, was staring at me like I was some illegal alien. And to the rest of the school, I probably was. I sighed and gave him a harsh look.

"Do you mind?" I said hotly, and he quickly turned away from me, stuffing his nose back in his textbook. Wow. I'd never actually said anything mean to Edward before. I was just...annoyed. I rolled my eyes and zipped up my backpack angrily, turning huffily back towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Banner was going on about taking cornell notes this time or something like that.

I was completely zoned out at this point, scribbling on my papers, with nothing better to do. I didn't even want to think about the facts of life. My brain whizzed with boredom, and my eyes wandered towards the classroom door, to the hallway. It looked cool out there, as opposed to the hot stuffy classroom full of sweaty kids that I was sitting in.

Students around me seemed to be just as bored as I was, twirling their pencils and drumming their fingers on the desk. I smirked, and rolled my eyes at Mr. Banner, who was sitting up at the front, pointing to different things on the overhead, rambling on like he was in a seminar full of people that actually _cared_.

That's when the screams started.

My head snapped up in a moment of complete shock, and the rest of the class jumped too. My deaf good for nothing teacher barely seemed to notice. I was one of the first people to stand up, already biting the inside of my cheek nervously. My first reaction was to assume it was the end of the world. Of course.

But then I saw the smoke. It drifted quietly past the classroom door, almost sneaking past us, as if we didn't really need to know that it was there.

"Fire!" Someone screamed, and I jolted towards the door, along with the rest of the class. Finally Mr. Banner seemed to notice the panic. I didn't see his reaction long enough to analyze it before there was a sonic boom, and the screams sounded even louder. Through the doorway, I saw blood spatter against the wall. And then kids were throwing up. Probably from the disgusting image that lay before us. Some kid, just had his head blown off, and we were lucky enough to get the back of his skull, flying through our classroom in a bloody heap. I didn't even scream, I was so shocked.

Then there was another explosion, and I felt someone run into me, as a bullet whizzed by my ear, knocking me to the ground. I landed hard on my stomach, about ten feet away from where I had been previously standing. People were lying all around me. There was blood everywhere. I struggled to my feet, gasping for air through the smoke.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Where do we go?"

"It's the end of the world!"

"Someone call the police!"

"We need a paramedic!"

People were screaming all throughout the halls. My face was livid with a fear that I myself had never experienced before. The air was thick. I thought I was going to pass out. Suddenly, a hand snatched mine and I stumbled forward, almost onto my face.

"Everybody get down!" Someone screamed, and I saw a body step into the room, "Get down now!" Kids were screaming all around me, as I once again hit the floor. I glanced above me, realizing that I was the closest to the doorway, a man looking down at me. He had a pale face, and long blond hair, that covered the majority of his face. I whimpered softly, and his gaze turned away from me. In his hands, being held tightly, was a gun. Obviously ready to shoot anyone that dare went near him.

I saw his boot step in front of my face, and I shut my eyes tight. Please don't let me die. I didn't think I could handle this. There was a loud shot, followed by a few screams, and then silence. I glanced around to see Mr. Banner, hanging sideways off his chair, blood running down his neck. I gagged, and managed to throw up my lunch on the ground. Seeing his neck with all the bloody flesh was just...great and now I was gagging again. I shook my head, and scooted away from the vomit, only to get a foot coming down hard on my back. It was lifted almost as immediately as it was set down, but it had crushed my ribs into the ground, and now, I was seeing stars.

"Get up." The deep voice said, and I looked up to see the blond looking down at me with a glare. I swallowed, and stood up slowly, almost falling over as my knees wobbled nervously. I kept my head down, staring at the floor, "Look at me." The voice said and I yanked my head up to look at him. He chuckled softly and ran a hand across my cheek, "So beautiful." He whispered, as he picked up one of my dark locks, and ran his fingers through it, "I like you. Even if you did throw up all over the floor." That was fast. I was suddenly afraid. Was I the girl in the movies that got raped a million times, until she killed herself? Was I the girl that was forced to watch her classmates die, while she was on the right side of the killer, holding his hand? I didn't want to be that girl.

I was grabbed roughly, and spun around, and the man pulled me to his chest, his hands fingering my neck. I breathed in gasps, tears blurring my vision, as I saw my classmates looking up at me from the ground with fear in their eyes. My breathing quickened as he began massaging my shoulders. I whimpered softly, and his hands slipped lower, down to my chest. I think I stopped breathing altogether as a hand rested on my breast, squeezing lightly.

"Please." I whispered softly, not even knowing the words had coming out of my mouth. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and then hot words were being spoken in my ear.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll please you all you want to be pleased." He said, and I felt myself get sick. That was most definitely not what I wanted.

"Don't touch her." Another voice said loudly, and my eyes snapped open, my ears recognizing it immediately. Edward Cullen was standing up, leaning heavily on the desk, glaring at the man behind me. I heard a cruel laugh, but all I could do was stare at Edward, as his gaze turned to me. My lips parted, and I sucked in a gentle sob.

Then, someone's phone rang. What the hell? Who would be stupid enough to leave their phone on during class? I heard more footsteps and an angry snarl, and I was surprised to see someone walking quickly past us. Someone with dreadlocks. Laurent? But...I knew him. No...he wasn't a criminal. No...please no...he was my dad's friend. I started struggling against the grasp of the man behind me, "Bella don't!" Edward sudenly yelled, and I froze immediately, feeling as a gun was pressed to my temple.

"You will cooperate or you will die." He whispered. I couldn't help but whimper, as I saw the man with dreadlocks snatch the phone away. I bit my lip, as the person behind me let out a heavy sigh, "Damn I hate all these stupid phones. Everyone's always calling someone. The police or another." He mumbled, as his hands slid down to the front of my jeans. My breathing quickened, and I whimpered as his hands dug into my front pockets, pulling out their contents. He pulled out my phone and smashed it into the wall, then continued to search my other pockets, going painstakingly slow as he did so, running his hands over my butt.

Edward was watching me with pain on his face, still standing, looking slightly beat up as I whimpered through everything that was happening to me, "Well well, what do we have here? Isabella Swan hm?" The man asked as he flashed something in front of my face. My school ID. Damnit. He chuckled, "Just the girl I was looking for. I find myself very lucky that the chief's daughter had to be such a..." He deeply inhaled as he pressed his face to my neck, "Beautiful woman." He chuckled.

"Please don't..." I whispered, turning my face away and shutting my eyes. He rolled his eyes, and chuckled as he wrenched my hands behind my back, tying them together with god knows what.

"You kids stay tight okay? And don't even think about escaping. We've got monitors around the perimeter of the school." He said and chuckled. Edward sunk backwards, eyeing me wearily. I sighed as a hand was wrapped around my waist, a gun pressed into my back, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have some fun with little Mrs. Swan here. If any of you screw up, I can garuntee you'll pay with your lives." He threatened loudly, and I winced, "You, boy." He said, pointing to Edward, "You're coming with me, since you seem so keen about Bella." I glanced back to see Mike Newton staring at me with tears in his eyes. Wow. The boy really was possessive. Edward stumbled towards us, and I whimpered as I was pushed to the door, "We're going to have some fun, little Bella, you and I. Lots of fun indeed." The mysterious man whispered in my ear as he led us down the hall, straight down to the end of my life.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

School was torture. It was torture in every way that I didn't want it to be. It was excruciatingly painful, without even trying to be. To sit in all those classes, and wait for the end of the day to come. Time always passed by so slowly. The stupid brainless girls that threw themselves at me. The jocks that glared at me, and threatened to beat me up if I so much as touched their girlfriends. It was just because they knew that I could easily steal their girls away, and threatening me made them feel more secure. Not that I'd steal girls away from their lovers anyway. That was just wrong, and sick.

As I'd gotten into the Volvo this morning, I'd seen Alice and Bella sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Bella looked seriously depressed, and I had a little hunch about why. I had been kind of mean last night, but who could blame me? She knew I hated her, so why was it so hard for her to accept that fact. Then again, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the whole ordeal.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" I cried as I slammed my head into the steering wheel. She was driving me absolutely insane. Mixed feelings, was what she was creating. I was guilty, yet I didn't want to be. I wanted to be her friend, but I hated her guts. I couldn't help what I was feeling, yet I had no idea how to change it at all! If only Bella had done the right thing that day, and not gotten in the car. Then we'd be best friends again, and everything would be okay.

I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot, and swerved into a parking space, a hard glare set on my face. I knew what today would be like. Awkward. Awkward as hell.

Glancing around, making sure Bella wasn't anywhere in sight, I got out of my car, grabbed my back, and slammed the door shut. After locking the doors, I started towards the school, body stiff. I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't have to see Bella before we had our classes together. I wasn't looking forward to Biology, that was for sure. Of course Mr. Banner would sit us next to each other.

"Eddie!" Someone called from behind me, and I winced at that god awful nickname. I gritted my teeth and turned around to see Lauren Mallory skipping towards me. I sighed inwardly, not really wanting to talk to her. She was nice and all, but she was just...annoying? Too jumpy for my liking. That, and she seemed to be absolutely obsessed with a one Edward Cullen.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked, with what was probably supposed to be a flirty smile on her face. I forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood right now Lauren. Sorry." I said as gently as I could, and turned around again, starting for the stairs.

"Oh...well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me this weekend?" She asked, voice hopeful. I turned around and cast an apologetic look in her direction.

"Sorry Lauren. This week just isn't a good week. Maybe another time?" I said, knowing that would get her off my back. Sure enough, a huge grin broke onto her face.

"Yes. That sounds great! I'll call you later Edward!" She squealed as she rushed past me. I groaned.

"Please don't." I mumbled after she was well out of ear shot. I walked into the school, and started heading for first period, before I was stopped by a huge clap on my back. I sputtered from the force, and turned around.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett said enveloping me in a big hug. I groaned, and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's great to see you to Em." I mumbled, "Emmett...I can't breath!" I cried softly, and he chuckled and let go.

"That's the point bro. Hey, why didn't you come down last night? Bella was over and we were having so much fun!" He said excitedly. Emmett just didn't want to believe that Bella and I weren't really friends. We were even acquaintances. I hated seeing her, and I knew, that for her own emotional and mental health, she didn't like to see me in return.

"Bella." I answered, grimacing as I said her name out loud.

"I see. I don't get why you don't like her man. She's so sweet. Almost cried us a river last night after she bumped into you. Poor girl looked like a child that just lost their toy!" He said. The bell rang, and Emmett put his large hand on my back again, and shoved me forward. I groaned, my back starting to get sore, "Get to class man. And brighten up!" He said and winked at me, before running down the hall to catch up with what I would guess to be Rosalie.

I shook my head and started for my first class, thinking about what Emmett had said. Did seeing me really upset Bella that much? It was kind of depressing to think about, that I had that much of an impact on a girl. I mean, sure there were a lot of girls at this school obsessed with me, but Bella was the only one to ever wallow in her sorrows and not make a big fuss out of it. Interesting. It was probably because she didn't like to have attention drawn to herself. It bothered her, I knew that much.

I sighed as I walked into the first period class, and slumped down in my seat, prepared for a period of hell.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventful, my classes boring, not helping at all to take my mind off of Bella, and her odd habits. I was intrigued by her, I would say that much. She piqued my curiosity was all. I knew I needed to stop thinking about her, but I just couldn't help it. Bella was on my mind right up until third period, where we all had a class together. Thankfully I didn't sit anywhere near Bella, but she was still in the same room. Being anywhere near Bella always made my skin crawl. And it usually made her look like she was just about to start crying.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the door, knowing the look on my face must have been angered. She and Alice were already in there, talking softly over by where Bella sat. Alice glanced at me as I walked in, and shot me a weird look, a mix between a glare and a smile, before she turned back to Bella. Bella too, had glanced at me, but when our eyes met, she blushed profusely, and turned her head away, so her hair was hiding her entire face. What a nice response.

The class went silent as the teacher walked in and started talking in that boring voice of his. I turned my attention to him, trying really hard to pay attention, so I wouldn't have to look at Bella again. That strategy, didn't really work out all that well. Why did teachers have to be as boring as possible? It was frustrating. We go to school to learn, and that's just so hard to do because how the hell are we supposed to learn anything when our teachers have the mental capacity of a pea, and talk in monotones, and point to different posters on the wall, but don't actually teach us anything? Whatever.

I couldn't help myself. About thirty minutes into the period, I turned around slowly, so as to not attract attention, to glance at Bella. The second she came into my peripheral vision, I could tell she was looking at me. I straightened to stare at her full on, before my gaze involuntarily turned into a hard glare, and my body tensed. I turned back around, gripping the desk tightly, and faced the front of the classroom. That's an experiment I won't be trying again.

Thirty more agonizing minutes later, the bell rang, and I immediately picked up my books and bolted out the door. Not too soon, I realized, as I heard Alice's annoying high pitched voice calling my name. Knowing I couldn't escape her, I sighed and stopped walking.

"Edward Cullen, who the hell do you think you are?" She said hotly, as she walked up to me, putting her hands on her hips. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well Alice, I do believe I am-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't give me some smart ass answer Edward. Why do you insist on hurting Bella so much? You're tormenting her." She groaned, and hit me on the chest lightly. I frowned. I hadn't realized that aspect to it.

"Alice-"

"No Edward. Did you see her face after you looked at her today in class? I sure saw your face and sure as hell wasn't friendly. She was crying last night after you brushed her off. She still cares about you Edward. She's been living in this guilt for a year, and you're not making things any better for her. I'm trying so hard to bring the old Bella back, and you're sure as hell not helping me in any way whatsoever. So if you're not going to help then fuck off. For someone who hates someone so much, you sure are putting a lot of effort into the actual hating part." She hissed, and stormed off before I could get a word out. I stood there in a shocked daze for a few minutes, a frown on my face, wondering where I went wrong. I saw Bella a few feet down the hall, talking to Mike Newton. He was probably asking her out again. She just looked distressed.

Mike Newton has been trying to go on a date with Bella since before we started high school here. She hated him, that's for sure, and has been repeatedly turning him down. She could technically report him for sexual harassment, but everyone knows she's too nice to do that.

I was taken aback by shock when Mike got this big grin on his face, and punched the air, then started running away, screaming at the top of his lungs. So she said yes. Not very willingly, by the look on her face. She looked like someone who's cat had just died. My heart wrenched slightly, though I knew it wasn't out of care for Bella. It was my impeccable sense of caring about anyone and everyone. Even the people I hate.

_Shit she's walking towards me, _I thought, realizing we had Biology next. I let her walk past me in the door, before I followed behind slowly, so I wouldn't bump into her on the way in. Wow, maybe Alice was right. I went out of my way to make sure that I hated Bella.

Whatever, I didn't care either way. I sighed and slid into my seat next to the devil, moving my chair as far away from her as possible.

I shut my eyes, and closed my mind down, just like I always did in this class, to avoid thinking, moving, even breathing around _her_. I could always smell her from where I sat, and it bothered me so much. I'd gotten a routine down for this class. Don't move, don't talk to her, and look as mean as possible so she won't talk to you.

I stayed like that for the majority of the class, watching the clock, willing it with my mind to go faster. I didn't think I could stand being in this room much longer. After a while, it was time to take notes, and Bella bent over to get her notebooks out of her bag. I looked down at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, and she glanced back at me, a sudden mean look coming on her face.

"Do you mind?" She hissed, and my eyebrows shot up. I immediately looked away, feeling very burned by what she'd just said to me. The first thing she'd ever said to me, minus the abundance of apologies and cried phone calls. I sighed and shut my eyes, wanting, even more now, for this period to end.

Suddenly, Bella stiffened in her chair. I glanced over at her, wondering what had gotten her like that. She was looking at the door with wide eyes, muttering things under her breath. I tried to listen or see what she was talking about, seeing the rest of the class starting to freak out to.

Then I heard them; children were screaming. Everywhere.

What the hell is going on? Bella stood, and I grabbed for her arm to pull her back down, but she was already too far away. She was going to get herself killed. Suddenly, there was a sonic boom, and the door flew open, and blood spattered into the classroom. That's when the screams erupted all around me. And Bella was standing there like a dumbstruck fairy. I grumbled under my breath as I saw someone dressed in black walk into a room. With a gun pointed at Bella.

"Shit!" I cried, and lunged forward, grabbing her frail body by the waist and pulling her down to the ground with me, as a bullet whizzed by our faces. Realizing that I had just touched her, I scrambled away, before she could realize that it was me that was touching her.

"Everybody get down! Now!" Someone screamed, and I heard Bella whimper. The boots were right in front of her face. I looked up at the man that was in our room. He had blonde hair. That was just about all I could see about him.

There was a throwing up noise, and I glanced at Bella to see that she'd thrown up. I grimaced and looked away, as she tried to inch away from the substance. I heard a little squeal, and a loud thud, then the room got quiet.

"Get up." The man said, and I glanced at Bella. She looked up, then shakily stood, looking down. My breathing got labored, as I watched him grab her head, and yank it up towards him. She looked down scared, it hurt. But then, he was stroking her hair, and her cheek, and it was my turn to want to throw up.

My breathing hitched as he spun her around and fingered her neck, his hands trailing down to her chest. Mike Newton was just about having a seizure next to me, watching Bella being handled by a man other than her. I was more so concerned for her safety though, than being the first man to touch her like that. Fucking Newton and his perverted mind.

"Please." I heard her fragile little voice beg. That sick man leaned down and whispered into her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't touch her." I said, the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them, my legs pushing me to the standing position. My eyes were glaring daggers at that sick man. No one had the right to violate a woman like that. It was just disgusting.

Bella was crying openly now, probably scared out of her mind. I barely noticed as someone's phone rang, and there was a slight uproar in the classroom. I was watching the man carefully, watching his hands as they trailed down to Bella's pockets, pulling out the contents slowly. I ground my teeth together, as he pulled her student ID out, and a big ass grin appeared on his face. Obviously, Isabella Swan was just the girl he was looking for.

And I was right, as he explained that he was indeed looking for her. She looked at me, very nearly hyperventilating as the man behind her yanked her around, and pushed her towards the door. Then he was pointing at me. I nodded numbly and stumbled towards the pair. _I'll keep you safe Bella. They won't hurt you._ I wanted to say to her. I could hate her all I wanted. But that didn't mean that I could bear to see her hurt. Yeah that was it. I just...didn't want to see her hurt. That was all.


	3. I Won't Hurt You Yet

When I was little, I used to be desperately afraid of the dark. Every other night my mom would have to come sleep in my bed and sing me to sleep, whispering comfort words in my ear. It was something about the way the shadows flickered on the wall. The way the floorboards creaked, or how the fish tank made little gurgling noises.

I was never afraid of the boogey man, or the monster that hides in your closet. I never thought that I would wake up in the middle of some crazy evil scientist's lab, so they could test my brain, and then throw me to the rest of the aliens they'd dissected. That all seemed rather premature to me, believing in that kind of stuff. Of course, then again, I was an avid watcher of Rugrats, and just knew from one of the episodes that monsters weren't real. You know the one with the sandman?

No, I was much more afraid of things that I knew were real; burglars, kidnappers, and criminal masterminds. It seemed so easy, for someone to just pick a lock, and waltz right into my house. Every creak of a floorboard would have my eyes wide open in fear, mouth open in quiet terror. What was more scary than a giant man with a gun coming into my room and taking me away from my mommy and daddy?

Nothing, that's what.

I would always scamper into my parent's room, and tug on my mom's arm, tears pouring down my face. After the first couple of times, she seemed to always know what I wanted. She smile warmly at me, take my hand, and walk me back to my room. She tuck me in, then lie down next to me.

Renee was never a good story teller, but she sure was great at making up lies. She told me that no bad guy was ever going to get in our house and no one was ever going to touch me, or take me away from them. She told me that because Charlie was the Chief of Police, every criminal out there was too scared to even come within ten feet of our property. And I believed her, like the good little girl that I was.

It was the night that she died that everything changed.

I was ten years old, and it was Christmas Eve. I was at Edward's house, celebrating with them while I waited for Charlie and Renee to get back from the mall where they were buying last minute Christmas presents. I was simply giddy, beaming like any giddy ten year old should be. Edward and I were practically rolling around on the ground laughing nonstop, as we made the stupidest jokes you've ever heard, and tickling each other till the other begged for mercy.

I was happy, to say the least. The Masens and my family and I were all like one big happy family. Elizabeth and Edward. Renee, Charlie, and Bella. What more could we be but the ideal celebrating family?

I remember, Renee and Elizabeth were the best of friends, as were Edward and I. The night that Renee died not only tore Charlie and I apart, but Elizabeth as well. It was pure torture when we got that dreaded phone call.

It wasn't like you see in the movies, or like you read in the books. We got a phone call that was far from dramatic. It was just a simple, "I'm sorry..." and then they broke the news. But I knew what was happening from the way that Elizabeth's face fell.

It took thirty minutes of her hysterical crying for us to get out of her what exactly had happened.

"A car crash." Was all she said, and that brought the worst for me. I knew, that no matter how bad the crash was, from the way that Elizabeth was crying, that the outcome was bad. It had to do with my parents. That explained why they weren't there.

My mom died that night, from a cracked skull. The car had cut through a major artery, and she had bled to death in less than a minute. My father, however, had barely been scarred. Other than a minor concussion and a few cracked ribs, he was absolutely fine. It seemed almost surreal to me, that while my father had gotten out almost unscarred, my mother had died.

I cried for months on end, hiding myself away from everyone, other than Edward of course. He was there for me. He was there for the funeral, and the burial. He was there when people were bringing food to our front door. He fed me each night. He and Elizabeth. At eleven, I was still the depressed little girl that I had been a few months ago. And Edward was still there, to rub my back when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He spent countless nights at my house. He understood. He listened when I complained. He listened when I was screaming at my mother, asking why the hell she left me.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to say that I came out of that experience a changed girl. At ten years old, I had lost one third of the meaning of life; my mother. Charlie himself was never the same. He worked late nights, and left before I got home. He went out with his friends more than I would have liked. He didn't say much to me anymore. Even years after the fact, Charlie was still the same man. He grew to be an alcoholic, and came home and collapsed on the couch.

It seemed, that Renee had taken his soul with her. The inside of my father was dead. Just dead.

It wasn't until middle school hit that I was informed completely of everything that had happened to my mother. They hadn't gotten into a car accident. They had been attacked on the way home. My mother had been shot, trying to protect Charlie from revenge-bent criminals. It was then that I knew that with having a chief of police father, came consequences.

After that, it started happening to me. Strange men would follow me home. Creepy guys would watch me with strange expressions on their face while Edward and I grabbed some hot chocolate at the coffee shop on the way to the park after school.

My life had become the object of fear. I lived in it. I bathed in it. It was all around me. I would go to sleep, even as a thirteen year old, afraid out of my wits that that crepy guy with the mustache that had been watching me at the gym would sneak into the house and kill me like another man had killed my mom.

At fourteen, I hid in the library for six hours while I waited for Charlie to come pick me up, because there was a strange woman in a car following me.

At fifteen, I had my first real encounter with a criminal. The only criminal that had ever really come face to face with me. The only man to repeatedly slip Charlie's fingers. James. But that's a different story. One that I'd really rather not recount on.

Edward was really the only man in my life that I could trust, that wasn't related to me. When he left, everything just fell apart.

When Mike Newton asked me out in the eighth grade, I punched him in the nose, thinking it was a ploy to get me alone so he could put a bullet in my head.

This was my life.

The Cullens stepped in around six months ago. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had adopted Edward as soon as Elizabeth had died, and they all moved to Forks. Carlisle had accepted an offer to work in the hospital there, and Esme was more than glad to take in the needy boy with no family.

They approached me at school, introducing themselves. Iwas immediately drawn to this kind family, glad that after my many months of friendlessness, that someone would bother to take in the strange depressed girl. I think sometimes I was more depressed than Edward over the loss of his mother. I was distraught, over the loss of my second mother, and the loss of my best friend. What more was I to do, then refuse everyone that tried to talk to me? I didn't deserve friendship.

When the Cullens approached me, I couldn't help myself. They were so determined to befriend me, and I was more than willing to bring someone into my life.

Now, as I stand here, in the middle of the stage in our school auditorium, with a gun in my skull, I think back to the days when my mom used to tell me not to fear, cause no criminal would ever dare touch me since my father was the Chief of Police. How naive I was, as a young girl, to even think that they weren't going to hurt me. That no one was going to come after me. After Renee died, that entire concept was simply washed away.

"Isabella Swan. So we meet again." A deep voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow at the corniness, and found myself fighting back a laugh. Criminals may be masterminds when it comes to robbing people and keeping their identities secret, but when it came to real life, they were dumb as shit.

"Yeah that's my name." I said, almost sarcastically. Thankfully, whoever it was didn't catch my sarcastic tone. Just laughed lightly. I shut my eyes, nerves twitching here and there. I could hear Edward breathing heavily next to me.

"Goood, so they got the right girl. I was afraid these idiots would pick up the wrong person, and I'd have to go do it myself." He complained lightly. I sighed, and stared at the empty auditorium seats in front of me. They'd dragged Edward and I into the school theater, and pulled us up onto the stage, me, of course, tripping the whole way. They didn't treat us very nicely, and tugged me until I had bruises where their hands had been. There were more of them, everywhere.

There were at least twenty middle aged men, walking around the theater with guns in hand. There had been about thirty more than I had seen in the hallways. Whoever these people were, there were a lot of them.

Their leader, apparently this man that was talking to me now, had apparently seen me before. Talked to me before. I was going over the list of all the people that I had seen face to face that really wanted me dead in all my years, and honestly, I could really only think of one person.

"I see they brought Mr. Cullen too." The dark voice mused. I sighed softly, not really wanting to dwell on the fact that I'd dragged Edward into this situation.

"Now, I don't really feel like revealing myself to you just yet, so I'm going to just...give you a few clues as to who I am exactly, and see if you can guess for yourself." I heard the voice said, followed by a dark chuckle.

"Edward, would you mind standing over there?" The voice said, and by the way that Edward moved to the left in front of me, I could guess that he coudl see my mysterious captor. That fact alone nearly made my stomach churn. Edward was visibly shaking from where he was, whether it be from rage or fear, I wasn't really sure. Not that I really wanted to know either.

He was looking at me with sad eyes, and I bit my lip softly, my own body quaking in unexplicable fear. "Bella, don't panic." He said softly, and smiled at me gently. I swallowed, knowing that because he said that, whoever was standing behind me must have been a really well known criminal. How else woudl Edward have known who he was?

I shut my eyes, and took in a deep breath as I felt strong hands skim over my back. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "Please..." The word escaped my lips before I could even think. I heard the soft chuckle behind me, and then the hands grip my shoulders more firmly. My body jolted, and I jumped up in livid fear, "Don't..." I could feel the tears begin to sprout up.

"Now Bella." THe hot words ran over my ear, and I felt a heavy breath on the back of my neck, as the hands ran themselves through my hair, pulling it off my neck to the side. I shut my eyes, trying to imagine that it was Edward doing that. That made my body relax the slightest bit, but what thte hell was I supposed to think? I knew where I was, regardless of what I told myself. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, planting a gentle kiss on my neck. I sucked in a deep breath, and my eyes flew open, tears brimming over.

Through my tears, I could see Edward looking at me with hurt written all over his face. His entire frame was shaking with what I could now identify as rage, his hands balled into tight fists, jaw clenched tight. It was obvious that he was restraining himself from jumping out at whoever was behind me, the men around him pointing guns at him, keeping him back.

The hand in my hair tugged my head back, so my head was resting on the shoulder of the man behind me.

"Please!" I gasped, a little louder than before. My eyes widened.

"Now, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. Not until we get that damned video camera at least. I want your father to see every bit of what I do to you." He whispered, and once again, his hot breath swept over my neck. I shuddered, and whimpered lightly. I could actually hear Edward growling deep in his throat now.

"Oh Edward, be quiet. Be lucky it isn't you I'm hurting." The voice growled. I cast a pleading look in Edward's direction. I wasn't sure that I'd survive if he got hurt on my behalf. That would be too much.

"What do you want?" I asked softly, trying not to express the fear in my voice by speaking too loudly. There was a gentle laugh, and the men all around us began to laugh as well. I bit my lip, wondering what exactly was so funny about me asking that.

"Bella, you're so naive. A little money, yeah. But wasn't it obvious? I want your father to suffer. I want him to suffer watching me hurt you. Watching me love you, like he can no longer love you." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the base of my neck. I saw blond hair out of the corner of my eye, and a soft whimper escaped my lips.

"Don't be afraid Bella." He whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You'll never get away with this." I sneered. Wow. Real brave Bella. Real brave. And once again, he was laughing at me.

"Tell me, Bella. What's keeping you here? What's keeping you from hurtling out of my arms right now?" He whispered in my ear, and I shuddered once again at the huskiness of his terrifying voice.

"The guns...." I answered, and looked around at all the men around us, pointing their guns at Edward and I. There was a soft chuckle, and then an arm wrapped around my waist. Disgust and fear boiled up in my chest, and I bit my lip gently.

"Now, Bella. I know that's not the real reason. Tell me. What is the real reason you are staying here?" He whispered, and my entire body seized. I looked at Edward with wet eyes, shaking my head.

"No, please don't hurt him. Don't hurt him!" I cried, suddenly realizing what this guy knew. Edward. He couldn't get hurt. Almost as if on queue, someone stepped forward, and jabbed a gun into Edward's temple. He, in turn, tensed, staring at me with wide eyes.

And then my body was struggling, my mouth screaming profanities as I watched my best friend being held at gunpoint.

"God, don't, please don't! Don't hurt him!" I screamed again, my eyes widening with each word. There was laughter all around as Edward stared at me with pity in his eyes. I didn't care how much he hated me. I wasn't going to watch him die. I loved him. I knew I loved him.

My body started to act of it's own accord, struggling and writhing underneath the vice grip that bound me to the body behind me, "Don't hurt him! Please! I'll do anything!" I kept screaming, the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them. The laughs around me were growing louder and louder by the second, and I whimpered lightly as I stared at Edward. He just looked at me with that same sad expression on his face.

"Stop moving before I have to hurt you Bella." The voice behind me warned. I struggled even harder at those words. Yes. Please hurt me. Whatever you do don't hurt my dear Edward!

It wasn't long before I felt a sharp pain in my skull. I let out a loud screech of pain, and black spots appeared in front of my eyes. The room suddenly went silent as my body slouched forward, those strong arms still holding me tight as I lowered towards the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice scream through the silence. I must have been dreaming. Edward would never scream my name. He hated me, didn't he? Great, now I was delusional. Just what I need. To be held hostage at my own school, hit on the head, and then go insane. It wasn't enough that my best friend hated my guts while I was in love with him, now some crazy psycho had to come after me just to get to my father.

My head was pounding. Suddenly, I was lying flat on my back, looking up at stage lights, someone hovering over me. I squinted, my hands going to my head as I groaned loudly. I could feel blood pouring down my face.

"Bella, I told you to stop moving." The man's voice said softly, and I felt hands on my cheeks, running down to my neck. I took in short gasps of air, trying to breath steadily before I passed out.

My vision was beginning to clear, and I struggled to see the person standing over me. Hovering over me.

I saw blond hair. Blue eyes. A disgusting snide smile. "Do you see me now, Bella dearest?" A suddenly familiar voice whispered in my ear, "Do you remember me now, Bells?" That nickname. Holy shit.

I remember...kidnapping...I was fifteen...dark alleys....my father...revenge ridden beast. It was dark. There was a lot of pain. I woke up in a hospital. His face haunted me for years.

Oh my god. "I remember."

* * *

**Who is it? I'll give you three guesses haha. It should be pretty obvious. Who on earth has blond hair and is an evil obsessive beast? Hmmm...I wonder. :D I hope to update this story soon, but just to give you a heads up, the next update in regards to THIS plotline will be the first chapter of Edward's POV of Hostage. Yes, it will be in another story, who's title I'm still thinking of. If you have any suggestions, feel free to make them. I'm not the best when it comes to thinking up titles. Anyway, please review. Good, bad, it's all welcome. Preferably not the ugly though. That just lowers my self esteem and makes for a bad story. **


	4. Confrontation with the Chief

The world was nothing more than a void blur of light and sound to me now. I was nothing, in this plain old thing they call my life. I was no more than a puppet, something to play and tamper with. To destroy and rebuild at the wishes of another person. Of course, that was how I was going to view things after being kidnapped, and hit over the head with the butt of a gun. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate life and love. It was that I didn't appreciate the life and love that was given to me.

I mean, if you really look at it, my life is pretty depressing. I was this happy little girl until my mom died, and then it was just me and my crazy dad. Then I got in the car accident, and lost my second mom, and my best friend. Then, I start getting kidnapped left and right by crazy revenge bent psychotic murderers, who really only want my dad to suffer. So now, here I am, sitting in this room with a thousand crazy men, and the love of my life that really just hates me. The only thing on my mind right now is suicide. And how is that going to happen? Easy. Make them mad.

"You remember me do you Bella?" The amused voice of my captor broke me out of my momentary silence, as my head swam. After the blow, I was still trying to clear my vision. I tried my best to put a little smirk on my face, though I'm sure the only thing it looked like was me trying to make a funny face.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, _James_. You know, your persistence is really quite fascinating. First at the train station, then at the house, and now, look you've stepped up a bit; my school!" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as I listed off all the places he'd attempted to kidnap me before. Of course, then he was just one person, one gun, and one screwed up brain. Now he had several men, more guns than I could count, and definitely more than one screwed up brain to accompany him in his quest. A hard slap to the face brought my head crashing into my shoulder.

"Don't speak to me in that tone young lady, or I'll be sure to mangle your body up so badly your father won't even be able to identify you!" He screamed. Everyone, including Edward, visibly flinched. I, however, just lay there, with a crooked smile on my face.

"What are your demands?" I asked curiously. James raised an eyebrow at me.

"Demands? Isabella, I'm sure you know me well enough that I don't have any demands." He lowered his face to my neck, and a could feel his tongue running over my collar bone, "Just you." My heart rate picked up immediately, but not in a good way. I wanted his hands - and tongue - off me. There were hoots and whistles sounding around me, but I squirmed ferociously, short gasps escaping my mouth. I quickly regained my composure, not wanting to seem scared in front of him, and stilled, shutting my eyes, imagining it was Edward nipping at my flesh, and not this monster.

After a couple seconds, James chuckled and lifted his head and looked at me with lazy eyes. I glared at him, though stayed perfectly still, "I am afraid, James, that in spite of your worthless efforts, I feel no sort of sexual attraction to you. In which case, I'd really appreciate it if you would get your hands off of me, because to be quite frank with you, I don't think my father would like to see some cold-blooded murderer gripping his daughter in such an inappropriate fashion." I sounded like some snotty stuck up rich girl. But I didn't care. I didn't want to have to deal with James constantly touching me, even though I knew despite my best efforts, he would touch me all he wanted.

And I was proved correct, as he belted out a huge laugh, "Isabella you crack me up!" He said, holding his side with laughter. He looked down at me with bright eyes, and I found myself shrinking under his gaze. I was beginning to think my suicide plan wasn't working. Then again, I wasn't really trying all that hard. James gripped the waistband of my pants firmly, and pulled slightly. I let out a shriek, and began wriggling immediately. James chuckled at me, and I could hear Edward's strangled protests somewhere nearby. He needed to stop pretending like he cared about me honestly. It was just going to make my death all that more miserable.

"I can touch you whenever, wherever I want, now. You're mine." He slid his hand underneath my shirt. My stomach sank inward at the feel of his cold hand, my nerves flying on end. "Do you understand?" He whispered, but I was too concentrated on his hand, that was slowly sliding higher and higher on my torso, to answer. Suddenly, his hand wrenched against my skin, as his other hand came around, grabbed my bicep, and twisted my arm around in a way, I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to do, "I said, do you understand?" He all but screamed. I let out a strangled cry.

"Yes! Yes!" I blurted out, "Please let go, that hurts!" I immediately started crying, being the brave little girl that I was. It felt like my arm was being wrenched out of my socket. James softened almost as suddenly as he had grabbed my arm, and let his body lay flat against mine, as he flicked his tongue out over my neck again. My skin was quite literally crawling with disgust and hatred. Now that James' body was out of the way, I could see Edward and the other men more clearly. Edward looked like he was in severe pain, while the men around him were watching, eyes dancing with excitement. Seeing Edward like that made me want to puke and lash out at the same time. And, being the dear Bella that I was, what other would I do than to lash out? I sighed softly, and lifted my head, opening my mouth wide, and clamping my chompers down right on James' shoulder.

He let out a loud yelp, and jumped back off of me, clutching his shoulder tightly. I took the opportunity to scramble out from underneath him, pull my shirt down, and take off running for the wings. I could hear shouts behind me as I ran for my life, weaving in and out of the different stage props, and jumping over chairs and podiums. I didn't know this part of the school very well, not really liking the acting prospect, and had no idea where I could go to hide.

However, I didn't really have that much time to even think about it before something landed on my back, and I was hurled to the ground. With a loud grunt, I felt someone grabbed my wrists, and two more hands grab my feet, and tie them together tightly.

"Get that bitch off my floor, and over here right now!" James' booming voice screamed, and I felt myself being lifted not so gently off the ground. I was turned around to see a red faced James, a gun in one hand, and Edward's shirt fisted in his other. Of course, attached to that shirt was Edward, and my heart rate picked up immediately with worry.

"Now that the introductions are over Bella." He sneered, obviously angry with me, "Your father requested face time with you and I." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened, "That means no Edward for this one." He shrugged, and grabbed my upper arm, "But my men will come. Ya know. Just in case. No funny business, dear. Or I'll be forced to remove you from the premises. Remember, the lives of your lover and fellow students are in your obedience dearest Bella." He said and winked at me, sending another wave of nausea through me.

James dragged me towards the stage doors, that obviously led to the back of the school. As he opened them, I winced at the sudden daylight brightness that hit my eyes. James pushed me forward, and I hopped on my bound feet, trying to stay balanced. Being the klutz that I am, it was hard to do that. James caught me before I fell, and tugged me along. I could see along line of blue and black uniforms lining the outside of a clearing behind the school. FBI trucks, and police cruisers, even ambulances and fire trucks were scattered between the men with guns. I could see Charlie, clearly distressed, standing next to a few of the FBI units, his face pale. When he saw us, his face turned bright red, however, and he took a few steps forward, before another officer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Chief Swan. So nice to see you! I found Bella, by the way." James joked, I knew, for the one purpose of getting on Charlie's nerves, "You wanted to see me?" James asked casually, as his men filed out of the doors behind us, and lined up parallel to the officers.

"Give me my daughter back. Let those kids go. Come on, James, lets come to an agreement." Charlie pleaded.

"Hmm...here's the only agreement I'm going to offer you. I'll give you all those kids back but two. This beautiful angel right here." He squeezed my shoulder, "And that Edward Cullen kid back inside. I've found he's rather useful. You let me have them, and promise not to track us down, and you can have all the kids in there unmarked. Except for the ones that are already dead, that is." He chuckled, and my jaw clenched.

Charlie let out a low growl, "I will not agree to that!" He yelled, "I want my daughter back! We'll give you money. Drugs. Anything. What do you want!" He pleaded.

"Bella. Edward. End of deal Charles. Get over it!" James hissed.

"Dad, come on, just agree to it!" I pleaded. James gave me another squeeze. I wasn't sure if it was out of appreciation or because I lashed out. I didn't really want to know.

"I won't Bella. I want you back now!"

"Yeah Chief. I want my family back. But you had to go and kill them all! So now I'm going to take what's rightfully mine. Your family. She's my family now. She's with me. Bella is my girlfriend, and Edward is my bait. Nothing more to it. Your girl is mine now Chief." James chuckled.

"You're insane!" I couldn't help but say, as my eyes turned to the madman next to me, narrowing into a hard glare. James stiffened next to me, and his eyes narrowed at me.

"You know Bella, I'm seriously getting tired of you glaring at me all the time." James turned to the man next to him, who immediately pulled out another black cloth. James took it from him. He let go of my hair, only to take the other end of the cloth in the other hand, and begin to move towards me. I tried to inch away, but the floor was keeping me from doing anything really, and a man came and held my shoulders down. I struggled with my shoulders and kicked my feet, but then another man came and held my feet down, which made it easier for the other to hold my shoulders.

The last thing I saw before James blindfolded me was him grinning and some others that had just walked in laughing silently. He tied the knot tight behind my head. Someone pulled me up, and put their arms around my stomach, so I was pressed against them.

"This is your Bella now, Chief. Tied, gagged, and blind. No way to go. My slave, my bidder, anything I tell her to do goes." I struggled, and whimpered. I groaned, though no sound came out because of my double gag. "Watch, I can untie her, and she will do nothing. Like I said, useless piece of shit." I felt James' presence next to me, and heard the drawing of a blade. Then a pressure released from my hands, then my ankles. I did not move. If there was a blade near, I didn't want to try anything while I was blind. However, once I heard the blade being put back in its sheath, I took action immediately. I kicked the person holding me hard. He let go immediately, and my hands and arms were free. I had no time to take off the blindfold. I stood up, and ran straight for where I thought the police force was. People in the center of the line immediately blocked me. I stood there, my own life on the line, my father watching as I ran for my life. I kicked and flailed my arms about. I felt them make contact with several people.

I managed to get onto the pavement, blindfolded. I ran full speed, but as I sped up, several people grabbed my hair, arms, clothes, legs, anything of me they could get a hold of. They all held on tight. They brought me in front of them, but still didn't let go. Their grips were tight. The screams died down. I couldn't see anything, so I had no idea what was going on. I heard a small mutter.

"Thank you Laurent." James' voice came softly. I heard his footsteps, getting slowly louder. He was obviously walking slowly, and something big dragged behind him. I did not know what he was going to do, nor did I really want to know.

The footsteps stopped right in front of me. I tensed. I didn't know what was happening to me, and it was scary. All my limbs were pinned to my sides. They did not let go of them, however. I struggled, but yet again, it was helpless. Someone behind me snickered softly. I felt the familiar feeling of rope around my ankles. Instead of just going on my ankles, James wound the rope slowly up my body. He intertwined it between my legs, and over my fingertips, then slowly up my arms, tightly around my stomach, all the way up to my shoulders. What the hell was this?

James tied the knot super tight right in the middle of my back.

"Your precious Bella has gone too far." Jake's voice echoed around the clearing, "Trying to defy me, all for the sake of herself. How selfish." Hatred filled his voice when he spoke the next sentence, "Let it be known to you Chief Swan, that this girl, your daughter will never find happiness in anything else, for the rest of her sad life. Just like my family!" I shuddered. James put his lips next to my ear.

"You have ridiculed me, now I shall humiliate you." He spoke softly, but he knew everyone else could hear him. By now, I could feel the presence of every man and woman out there, good or bad. They were watching through the windows of the school, the windows of their cars, or from where they stood. I knew this was serious. James would humiliate me.

A few moments later, James pushed me down to the ground with his foot. I let out a cry, but through the gag, it could not be heard. Several men laughed. The officers didn't dare make a noise. I rolled onto my stomach only to find James' foot being slammed into my stomach. I doubled over.

"You officers have been wondering what's been happening to her in that school of yours. Well, now you know!" He yelled. There was a moment of silence, and after a few seconds, there were several gasps from all around. It wasn't long before I found out just what it was they were all gasping about. His warm body pressed against my back, and I could clearly feel James' bare chest on my back.

I began to writhe with uncomfortableness. I imagined James smiling with pleasure at my discomfort.

"You don't like that, honey?" I wiggled around on the ground harder. The laughs were hysterical now. Some walked over and held me down. James lowered the tip his tongue to my face slowly. With a gentle touch, he ran it down my cheek. I tried to struggle more. The disgust that coursed through me was unbearable. It was as if my skin was on fire. More came to help hold me down. When James lifted his tongue, I still squirmed about.

"Ah, little Bella wants more? That can be arranged." James lowered the _thing_ to my face again. This time, he pressed his lips fully against my own lips, and left them there. He was sucking and nipping, like any other passionate kiss, but left it there for several moments before I was screaming through my gag, and moving wildly around. I was so horrified, and I could almost hear my father screaming with rage.

"Yes that's nice isn't it Bella? Glad you seemed to have liked it." James stroked my cheek in a loving way, and it was all I could do to breath in short gasps, "I've been saving it all, for you." I squirmed more. James finally lifted his body off mine, and moved away.

I really wanted to take a shower, to get James' saliva off of me. It was sick, what he was doing. He knew that hurting me physically wouldn't be as angering as doing..._that. _For Charlie, the hospital could fix any scars I might have, but the mental scarring could never be fixed. He knew that from experience. It had taken years of therapy for me to go back to normal after the accident, while my physical injuries were healed within six weeks.

"You give me back my daughter you sick bastard!" Charlie's familiar voice boomed over the jeers, and screams. The whole clearing got suddenly and utterly quiet.

"Well, well, well. So he speaks!" James laughed. My eyes widened, as I lie there on the ground, body completely immobile. James' footsteps got closer to me, and I whimpered as he tugged me up, and hastily removed the rope, as he spoke in an angry voice, "See, Chief, you won't be getting your daughter back anytime soon. We've got this little system going, right?" He patted me on the back, and I felt the rope fall to my feet, as James began working on the blindfold. I whimpered, afraid of what he was going to do to me, "I've got your daughter, and I've got the love of her life. So see, for me, it's a win win situation. I give her back to you, she'll come running back. I keep her, and she'll do whatever I say." My eyes widened, and I whirled around to look at James, but could barely get turned around, before he grabbed me and pressed my back to his chest.

"Bring out the boy!" James snickered. Right on queue, the theater doors burst open, and there was Edward, tied and gagged, just like I had been moments earlier, his hands bound tightly in front of him, eyes wide with fear. A loud wail escaped my lips, and James tightened his grip on my waist, "See, Chief! I could give you your daughter back, but that's really just wasting time!" I wasn't even listening to James ranting now. I only had eyes for Edward, as he was dragged forward. I barely noticed when James arms released from around my waist, and my feet started moving towards Edward.

"Isabella Swan!" My feet stopped immediately, and I whirled around, searching for the voice. It was Charlie, who was reaching out to me with an open hand, "Isabella come here!" He pleaded, and I looked around, realizing what the situation was. I had detached myself from James, and was now standing in the middle of a triangle. Edward, James, and Charlie.

"Now Bella. You could do that hun." James said, and my eyes trailed to him, "But...what would happen to Edward?" He whispered, and my eyes moved to Edward, who was staring at me with wide eyes, muffled cries emitting from behind his tight gag. My eyes watered, as my shoulders sunk weakly. A decision that would undoubtedly ruin my life. "Choose wisely my dear. Who do you choose? Edward? Or your father?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow slightly. I heard the cocking of a gun, and my entire body whirled around to see Charlie pointing a gun at James. In turn, another gun was cocked by the man holding Edward, pointing at his temple. And finally, James pointed a gun at me, and almost lazily cocked it.

"Don't test me Chief Swan. As much as it hurts me to hurt Bella, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in her and the Cullen boy." A loud strangled sob escaped me.

"Dad please put the gun down!" I screamed at him, and Charlie's hard eyes flickered to me for a moment.

"Yes, Dad put the gun down!" James mocked with a chuckle. He sighed, "Come now, Isabella. Lets end this. It's a waste of time." He beckoned to me. My feet staggered a short step towards him, and I heard Charlie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan you don't listen to that man!" He screamed. James raised his eyebrows.

"Listen to me? Why Chief, I don't think you understand! Bella will not hesitate to listen to me." He chuckled, and my eyes widened, "Come here, hun." He said, and I hesitantly stood my ground. James let out a sigh, "Come here, or I kill your father and your lover." That got my feet going. I stumbled over to James slowly, the clearing absolutely silent as I came to a stop a few feet in front of him. James smiled crookedly, "Why don't you give me a big kiss to show your pop just how much you love me, huh love?" He whispered, and my eyes widened.

"Please don't..." I whimpered, and James rolled his eyes.

"Why must you drag this out Isabella? It's boring me. Give me a kiss, or Cullen gets it! Preferably in his head I like quick deaths." He mumbled to himself, and I let out a little sigh of defeat. I glanced over at Edward, and then my father, who was on the verge of tears. Then, I took a small step towards my sworn enemy, and took a deep breath.

"Fuck you James." I whispered before pressing my lips against his. I tried to pull my head back as quickly as possible, but didn't manage to before James grabbed my brown hair, and pulled my face to his. There was an uproar almost immediately. Like I said, if James could destroy my father in one way, it was to mess with my mind. And boy was this messing with my mind.

There was a gunshot, and a scream. I let out a shriek as James yanked me away from him, his eyes lit up. "Who the fuck just shot that!?" He screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him as he moved swiftly towards the police line. He looked around, "Who. Shot. That?" He bellowed. I shrunk away in fear. No one answered.

There was sudden, sharp pain in my jaw, and a loud scream escaped my mouth, as James' fist came in contact with my face. "Who fucking just shot at us!?" He screamed, "Was it you Chief? Who was it?" He screamed, connecting another excruciating blow to my ribs. I let out a loud cry, and clutched at my ribs. "You'll never have her! You can shoot me all you want! You'll never have her back!" He screamed, eyes livid. Now I was sure he'd lost it. "She. Is. Mine!" With each word he rammed his fist into another part of my fragile body. My nose was the first to break, blood gushing over my lips.

"What do I have to do to prove that to you Charlie?" James screamed, as he picked me up at the waist and carried me over, so we were only a few feet from my father. "Would you like me to rape her? Right here, in front of you? Is that what you want Chief? This is a dangerous game you're playing." He said, as he messed with the waist band of my pants, threatening me each time his fingers tugged on the fabric. Loud sobs were wracking my body as I tried not to pass out from the amount of pain I was in. Tears poured down my face, as I arched my body away from James, trying to wriggle away.

"James please..." Charlie's soft voice said, and I looked at my father.

"She's mine." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Charlie please..." I whispered, shaking my head, staring at him with weak eyes. I needed this to be over. Charlie didn't say anything, so I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

"This isn't over." Charlie whispered, before he took a step back. James let out a heaving sigh behind me, and gently tugged me to him.

"No it isn't. For that outburst, you get yourself a few bodies in the morning. Good night Chief Swan." James growled before he yanked me around, picked me up bridal stride, and stormed back towards the theater doors. I shut my eyes, in absolute defeat, just wanting to sleep. I had a strange feeling this nightmare wasn't going to end any time soon.

* * *

**Well that took long enough but it's finally up! I relapsed (I had swine flu a couple weeks back), so it's been kinda hard to write lately. Anyway, sorry if this is a bit confusing or vague, like I said I am sick. I'll probably come back through later when I'm feeling better and more sane, and edit it. Anyway, happy holidays to everyone out there! Once again, review. I like to hear what you think.**


	5. Bombs Away

It had been sixteen hours since I'd last seen sunlight. Fourteen hours since I'd last seen a genuine smile. Twelve hours since I'd eaten anything. Six hours since I'd last seen my father. Four hours since I'd last seen my ex best friend. Three hours since I'd last moved. An hour since I'd last seen a kid get a bullet in the skull. Fifteen minutes since I'd last puked my brains out. Five minutes since I last pleaded for someone else's life. Currently? Currently, I was watching a ninth grader, hanging upside down on the ropes in the theater, face red, screaming at the top of her lungs, as she waited to die.

James hadn't been kidding about those three bodies. I had single handedly watched a kid from my biology class get his head blown to smithereens, while James laughed like a crazy maniac. I was sitting in the front row of the theater, while the brain matter spilled around center stage. My arms were bound tightly to the arms of the velvet chair, my hair being held tightly by some man that smelled oddly like sour milk. Edward was no where in sight. Which worried me deeply. Was he the third body? Was I never going to get to see him again? Did I get him killed, just like I'd killed his mother?

"This one's all for you Bella." James suddenly yelled, and my eyes snapped up just in time to see James pull the trigger on his gun, and in a spatter of red, the kid that was just previously writhing and screaming in front of me, was now dead still, moisture dripping from her skull. And just like that, I was throwing up again. In a flash, there was a bucket in front of me, catching all of the half digested food, before it landed on me. I groaned, and let my head fall back, taking deep breaths, as the sour milk guy let go of my hair, and walked away with the bucket.

"Bella, that's really quite gross. I don't think your Eddie would like to see you like that." He smirked, and I glared at him.

"Shut up James." I murmured weakly, though apparently loud enough so he could hear. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Bella, I wouldn't talk like that. One wrong move, and I could be delivering your body to your daddy. Remember, we still need one more body for your father." He winked at me, and I shook my head, averting my gaze elsewhere, so he couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes.

"You're sick." My shaky voice spat, and I looked down at the ground. James sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks for the compliment deary, but I really don't think I'm nearly as brilliant as some of the other criminal masterminds out there, so you can't really give me all the credit." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, and simply looked away. James sighed and hopped down off the stage as his minions came and took the body away. I clenched my jaw and looked away as James got closer to me, and I could almost feel his penetrating gaze on my face.

"Now, Bella. Be polite. Look at me sweetie." He said as he came to a stop in front of me. Instead of answering, I simply let out a defiant huff through my nose. James quickly grabbed my chin and forced my head towards him, but I still refused to look at him. So he got closer to me, his nose pressed against mine, hot disgusting breath fanning over my face, "You listen to me when I talk to you girl, unless you want to end up like miss Susie Walter over there." He nodded towards the dead girl. I raised my eyebrows.

"So you do know her name." I said and plastered a sarcastic smile on my face. James' eyes flashed red, and he gripped my hair tightly, causing me to let out a deep throated whimper. He smirked.

"I'm the one in charge here, princess. So if I were you, I'd shut up before you make me really mad." He said with a sneer. I stayed silent for a few moments, simply studying his face.

"You're not that scary. I think you're kind of cute." The look on his face changed from anger, to pure hatred, "Your threats really aren't scary. I would come up with some new ones if I were you. But that's just me." I said, with a smirk. James threw my head away from him, and it bashed against the back of the theater seat. Stars fell around my vision, as I dizzily watched James storm away from me.

"Put her away. Her face annoys me." He spat at the guy behind me, and Sour Milk Man stepped back in front of me. I groaned. Not him again. My nose suffered enough.

Milk Man quickly unbound my arms, and pulled me up by the hair, all the while with me keeping my mouth closed tight. I refused to pass out from the stench.

He led me up the stage and behind the curtain. Then around the corner to the dressing rooms. All the doors were open, with the lights on. Inside, I could see some of James' men lounging on the couches and laughing at some jokes they were telling. There was only one room with the door shut, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that that was the one that I was heading to.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, I found myself face down in the plush carpet of the same dressing room, rubbing my neck as the door slammed and locked behind me. "Damn bastard." I muttered into the carpet, as I slowly sat up, pushing my hair out of my eyes. This was ridiculous. This whole thing was just stupid.

"Bella?" A soft voice I would have recognized anywhere, mumbled from the corner of the room. My eyes snapped up, and I came face to face with none other than Edward Cullen. He was looking at me with those pathetic green eyes, hands and feet bound in front of him. I frowned heavily, and shook my head.

"What are you doing in here?" I'd figured they'd probably let him go back to one of the classrooms with all the other hostages or something. I was shocked to see him stuck in here.

"They threw me in here after the whole...incident outside." He mumbled, and I looked down at the ground, "I was worried about you." He said softly. I was taken aback.

"Really?" I asked softly, biting my lip gently as I looked up at him tentatively. I wasn't going to let myself be hurt for the second time by this boy. Which I knew was really selfish because I was the one that kill his mom, but who cared anymore? I was being held hostage by a criminal, in my own school.

"Of course Bella. Christ, you think I'd be happy that you were with that monster?" He asked incredulously. His eyes looked hurt, and I shook my head.

"When someone ignores you for a year, you don't think that they'd care about you if you were suddenly at risk for being shot in the head. Which by the way, you're at a bigger risk than I am right now." I snapped, my rage growing. He had no right to treat me like this, when all I've been doing for the past year is trying to get him to like me again. It takes a near death experience for him to treat me like a human again? I don't think so.

Edward's face morphed into a mixture of hurt and anger, to which I simply turned away, trying to sit up in the best way possible with my hands bound. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now." He mumbled.

"Well you had better, because you won't be alive another twenty-four hours to tell it." I said under my breath. I heard a scream of rage, and a rustle from the couch, and the next think I knew, I had Edward's two-hundred torso digging into my face. Even all tied up, this boy was scary.

I let out a scream, and began kicking the best I could. "You are such a selfish bitch Bella! You killed my mom and now you'll kill me!" He screamed. My body froze, and my eyes widened. _You killed my mom..._

Why did he have to go there. I curled up in a ball, and let Edward attack me, his bound feet bashing against my body ruthlessly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered for the millionth time after his mother's funeral. But he didn't hear me. Edward's feet crashed against my knee, hyperextending it over and over again. Eventually, the pain got to me, and I let out an earsplitting scream.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A voice screamed, and suddenly Edward was being thrown off me and into the wall opposite my beaten body, "You're beating up my prized possession?" It was James. He probably heard all the screaming. I shook my head.

"I provoked him James." I wasn't going to let him get hurt. While he sure as hell deserved it, I owed it to him. James walked over to me, and picked me up by the arm. I let out a little whimper as I was forced to put weight on my knee as I tried to stand up.

"Really, Bella." James said thoughtfully, as his head turned towards Edward, "Kill him." He ordered fiercely.

My body wheeled around. "No!" I screamed, earning a hard glare from James, "Don't kill him. Please." I gasped, tears I hadn't felt arriving pouring out of my eyes.

"This boy means something to you?" James asked. I swallowed, and nodded. "Well then. We can't kill him now can we." I shook my head. James let out a heavy sigh. "You are such a girl." He mumbled. I chanced a glance at Edward, his face full of shock. I wasn't going to let him die.

Our heartfelt exchange was interrupted by a eruption of men's voices coming from the theater stage. James whirled around, me in hand, his eyes narrowing, "What's going on now?" He screamed, and pulled me out the door, my eyes watering again as I was forced to walk on my leg. One of James' men came running up to meet us, and James pulled me to an abrupt halt. I whimpered beside him as the two had an exchange. It was taking all I had not to pass out from the pain radiating from my leg right now, so I couldn't listen at the same time. But of course, once the man left, I was filled in on the details.

"Looks like your father is pulling an attack. He managed to free all the kids in the science buildings, along with the building with the cafeteria in it. The theater, however, he will not reach. Since we never got to showcase those bodies for him, why not do it now right?" He gave me a grin, "And you are staying with me from now on. Do you mind if I strap a bomb to you?" He paused for all of two seconds to let me answer, "I didn't think so. Come on, let's go have some fun!" He said. I could hear Edward grunting behind me; they must have gotten him and brought him to follow us around. James sat me down on a theater seat, and lifted my hands above my head, "Now Bella. I wouldn't make any sudden movement if I were you." He said softly, as he was handed what looked like a box with a bunch of random wires coming out of it by one of the men. I shrunk away from him, and James sighed.

"Bella, honey. You cringe away from me, and you'll be tempting me to blow you up." He said softly, and smiled gently. Edward was standing in front of me now, watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. James quickly strapped the box across my stomach using what was almost a seatbelt. I looked down at it, and shook my head.

"Please-" I started, before James slapped a hand over my mouth.

"God you're annoying." He mumbled as one of his men pulled duct tape over my mouth. Annoying? I'd barely said one word! "So Edward, one wrong move, and I blow little miss Swan to little tiny pieces." I tilted my head back, somehow knowing that I was just going to die right now, "And she really is a beautiful little girl, so we can't let that happen." James whispered, running a finger over my cheek, leaving me shaking and shivering. He chuckled softly, his hot breath on my ear, "I know I told your daddy I might give you back in one whole piece if he cooperated, but you're just so pretty Bella." He took a few strands of my hair into his, and rubbed them between his fingers. I swallowed hard, and cringed away from him. His gentle fingers hardened into a fist, and he pulled my hair hard, until my head was laying flat against his shoulder. "Do what I say, Bella, and you won't get hurt." He whispered gently, brushing his lips against my cheek. "Understand?" With a sniffle and a soft whimper, I nodded softly. It didn't matter. I was going to die anyway.


	6. The End of Bella Swan

I grunted as James carried me out the back of the theater, and threw me into an SUV that was parked behind the "safety" of the school wall, where the police force couldn't get their bullets. I landed hard on my stomach, my chin crashing onto the ground. I groaned, and quickly rolled onto my side to avoid Edward's gigantic body being thrown in next to me. The door slammed, and suddenly, there was dead silence.

I averted my gaze away from Edward, glad my mouth was duct tapes so I wouldn't have to talk, yet not very happy about the fact that I was completely vulnerable against this man who was glaring at me like he'd never before. Which was strange, because a minute ago, he'd been looking at me with fear and understanding. I guess that was just the pity I get for being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.

"You will listen to me now Bella Swan." Edward said darkly, "If these are the last words I have to say to you, I want you to understand how I feel." He growled harshly. I could already tell this was going to hurt, "You were my best friend." No shit Sherlock, "I trusted you with my life. With my trust. With my hope. I would have forgiven you after you killed Elizabeth, but..." He swallowed, "You weren't willing to help me accept it all. My mother was dead, you were in a coma. When you woke up, all I needed was a friend. And you were too afraid to get your own dignity hurt to help me." The tears in his eyes were killing me. I wanted to tell him that was wrong. But I wasn't so sure that it was, "How do you feel right now, Bella Swan. With that bomb strapped to your stomach? How do you feel now that you're in death's grasp. How do you feel now that you're the one who has to die by another's hand." Edward choked on the words as they came out, "I loved you." The key word obviously being _loved_. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. _I love you too Edward, please don't do this... _I thought frantically.

"And then you go, and you make jokes about it? You made jokes about my mother's death. You told Jessica and Lauren that my mother was too uptight to live. That she shouldn't have gotten in the way of your car? Bella you weren't even supposed to be driving!" He screamed, and my heart wrenched in anger. Of course Jessica and Lauren would be plotting against me. They wanted Edward for themselves and I just posed a threat. I wanted to tell Edward none of that was true. But, my mouth was clamped shut, and I'm not so sure he would have believed me anyway.

"You are a horrible person Isabella Swan." Then it hit me full on. Tears raged down my cheeks, muffled words trying to come out of my bound mouth, "And I hate you. I wanted to love you for so long. I wanted us to be okay. I wanted to forgive you." Edward's jaw clenched and he shook his head, "And for all I care, you can die." I let out a frantic scream, my heart hollowing out with each hate-filled word he spat at me, "I don't care if James blows you to tiny little pieces. You deserve it you little...bitch." I shut my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to plead with him with my eyes. But he just shook his head in disgust, "Fuck you! You're nothing but a worthless slut."

"Now that isn't very nice." Came James' voice out of nowhere, causing the both of us to jump. We had been so engrossed, neither of us had noticed the door open, and a few of James' men crawling in to sit beside our bodies, "Edward apologize to Bella. Actually I don't care. Bella, you are a slut. But you're my favorite slut." He gave me a twisted grin, "Anyway, Bella, if you want to make it out of this alive, I suggest you get your tiny ass out of the car, and hop on over here sweetheart." He said with a grin. I chanced a glance at Edward, who lay there with a determined look on his face, chin turned upwards. I let out a gentle sigh through my nose, and struggled to sit up and wriggle out of the car.

"Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to give you a choice Bella. Choice number one: I set you free, to go back to your daddy, and I keep Eddie here and we blow up the school. With all the remaining hostages in it. Option number two: you give me your life, for everyone else's. Including Edward's." There had to be a catch. James would know which one I would pick. It was like those epic movies, where they give them the selfish choice and the unselfish choice, and the hero always picks the unselfish choice. Unfortunately, the psychology of a hostage situation such as this pretty much matches the psychology of a simulated situation, so there wasn't really much more choice for me.

"You know very well that anything relating to an explosion would keep your daddy away from me long enough for me and my men to get out of here. And either way, I'll be striking a hole in that damn chief's heart. Hey, you know if you die, it would be better for me. I would just love to kill daddy's little girl." He ran a finger down my cheek. I sighed and shook my head. As much as I didn't want to let James win, I couldn't let 2000 students die because of me. I nodded slowly, tears pouring down my face. James grinned and ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"You let Edward go now." I hissed, glaring directly at James, "Along with all the other kids." James shrugged, "Fine." He mumbled and nodded to the men holding Edward. They quickly untied him and pushed him towards the theater doors. All around us, James' men were getting into trucks and turning on the engines. I shut my eyes and let out a gentle sob. I was about to die.

I had completely, and utterly given up. It was stupid, fighting like this, against a force that was so strong, I couldn't even get up on my own two feet before being thrown down again. What would it matter if I died anyway. Bella Swan had died a year ago, after she killed her best friend's mom in a stupid car accident. Right now, my body was just being occupied by what might hope to be me, but is failing miserably. James hadn't won. I'd simply given up. Charlie would be better off without me anyway. Edward certainly didn't seem to mind. This game I was playing, it was stupid. In a hostage situation, there are no negotiations. There is one who give the orders, and there is one who follows the orders. And right now, I was the gamble that they were placing their bets on. The human mind is a tricky thing. And I really didn't want to have to take the time to figure it out on my own right now.

My head sunk low on my shoulders as James pushed me forward, a gun shoved against my head. Once again, unnecessary violence. But what did it matter, really. James shoved me around the corner of the building to see the rest of the school, and silence fell around us, the policemen stationed around us becoming absolutely still. Behind them, I could see students streaming from the front doors of the school, some being carried towards ambulances, others hugging each other in reunion. I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie standing silently in a line, watching James' and my procession towards them. These were my last moments. Watching my best friends watch me being led to my doom.

**Third Person POV**

It had gone quiet everywhere. The students coming out of the school had stopped to watch Bella Swan being led outside by the very man that had taken their school hostage. Her face was dead white, body visibly shaking from a hundred feet away. Chief Swan was shaking as well, gripping the side view mirror of his cruiser as he watched his daughter take shaky steps towards him. Edward Cullen came running out of the building at top speed, pushing through the students as he tried to get to Chief Swan.

James brought Bella to a halt, before whispering something in her ear. He took a few steps back, and grinned, "Chief Swan, your daughter and I made a deal. She traded her life, for everyone else's." James snickered, as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair, "Such a noble girl. Pretty too. Too bad it has to go to waste. She was such a fun partner." He said suggestively. Chief Swan's hand clenched. He had raped his daughter? That bastard, "Anyway, I have snipers of mine from every angle, ready to shoot your precious sweetheart." James grinned madly, "When we are safely away, I will call them off, and your daughter will be free to live in your house again, and I will be out of your hair." He chuckled as the stream of SUVs began to pull out of the school, "Any shot made towards one of my men, and I will have your daughter killed instantly." James said with a pointed glare at Charlie.

It all seemed too good to be true. He would get his daughter, and all the kids, minus a few, alive and back home? There had to be a catch. Charlie told his men to hold fire as the SUVs pulled away. James stepped in front of Bella, whispering a few more words to her. Edward Cullen continued to fight through the crowd. In five minutes, James, and the rest of his men were gone. "All clear!" Charlie yelled. Edward broke through the crowd and sprinted towards Chief Swan, who was about to go retrieve his daughter.

"No! She's bombed!" Edward screamed frantically. Chief Swan looked at Bella, and then back to Edward. Bella let out a loud sob, and then in that instant, there was a sonic explosion, and the spot where Bella Swan had just been standing, was nothing more than a cloud of black smoke, and a ring of raging fire. Bella Swan, was no more.

**AN: I promise it isn't the end. And I will be editing the first six chapters don't worry. I'll add more to EPOV and be making them better. I know they're terrible. My chapters compared to before the accident and after the accident were much better and more connected. But I'll work on it. And trust me there'll be like twenty more chapters for this one. ;) don't worry. You can think of these chapters as a kind of prequel. Let me know if you thought this was just an absolutely horrible way to start out the story. I thought it was. Which is why I'll be editing it...a LOT. My ideas were sort of uncollected on this particular story. It's just a story without any psychological depth or anything. But I'm going to work on it. I promise! Thanks. And sorry for slow updates, I'm still recovering. **


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I have deleted the last three chapters of this story, so please disregard them. I've decided to go a different direction with the story, and yes I know it's been two years. I'm starting to get the creative juices flowing again. This will serve as a prequel to the story, which I will post the first chapter of shortly. Sorry, and thanks.

This is the new story: fanfiction s/9170670/1/Hostage


End file.
